1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screwdriver of the type comprising a power-driven tool, a magazine for screws on a strip or the like, and a feeding and driving mechanism to feed the screws successively to a stand-by position for driving, where a bit or a key in the power-driven tool may be brought into engagement with the screw to drive the same.
2. Prior Art
A screwdriver of this type is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 561,287, filed Mar. 24, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,225. This prior screwdriver operates satisfactorily and has been met with approval. However, the feeding and driving mechanism of this screwdriver comprises a comparatively large number of cooperating parts, which circumstance makes the screwdriver rather expensive to produce and rather difficult to maintain and repair.